leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heroduderox/Theoretical Braum Comp
This is a theory-crafted team comp, the BRAUM COMP. ' ''thanks to Deshiba for input on this comp *Since Braum is not released, this is contains heavy speculation, as Braum's numbers are currently unknown.)* Assumptions (Upon Braum's pbe release, most assumptions listed have been proven true. Edits have been added in, however, since numbers are subject to change, i'll keep this here) #Braum is extremely tanky wth his abilities, rivalling the likes of mundo, garen, or malphite EDIT: Braum is probably even tankier than them #Yasuo can ult with braum's ulti EDIT: Confirmed #Braum's slows are significant, but not ridiculous (e.g 20-30%) EDIT: Braum has a very powerful slow (75% decaying slow on Q, with 60% slowing field on ulti), further increasing his potential especially in teamfight situations. #Braum's W has below average range, possibly equivalent to graves' quickdraw EDIT: Confirmed #Braum's passive can be proced on on hit effects, and is not too overwhelming, and most likely scaling (most likely akin to nautilus root) EDIT: Braum passive applies a very significant stun, and on hit effects are confirmed to proc (e.g ezreal mystic shot) #Braum's ulti has large aoe effect, but most likely lower range than nami's ulti EDIT: Confirmed, missile speed is also much faster than nami ulti. Slowing field is very significant. #Braum's wall interacts like yasuo's wall (e.g will block caitlyn ulti) EDIT: Confirmed #Braum's dash can travel over terrain '''Top:Jayce, Jax Mid:'''Yasuo, Lissandra '''Jungler: '''Vi, Lee sin (or any tanky jungler with strong initiate) '''Marksman: Lucian (basically any adc, kogmaw and draven being notable mentions) Support: BRAUM This team excels at many stages of the game, with high reward for coordinated play. Of course, certain laners may be swapped out; this is just an example of the power of Braum. PROS: *Decent lane phase (depends on players skill ofc) *Low-risk *Excellent turret dive ability *Great initiation opportunities *Safe poke (but not very powerful, unless jayce is good) *Godlike teamfighting *Good waveclear potential *Lots of strength in catching a lone enemy *Scales well, and is powerful in mid-game *''Braum.'' CONS *Weak disengage (only got jayce gate, or lucian ulti) *Lack of heavy ap damage *Lack of strong burst if Yasuo is behind *Quite weak without ultis *Requires team synergy *Tanky frontlines may prove to be a large problem The Braum Comp This teamcomp synergizes with Braum's kit. Firstly, Jayce. Jayce has very good damage output, both close range and long range. However, jayce lacks the tankiness that other beefy top laners have such as mundo, shyv, or renek. With the addition of the tank support Braum, the team no longer lacks a strong frontline. In fact, even with speculation to numbers, it is almost definite that Braum will be able to absorb a ridiculous amount of damage for his team. Jayce's speedgate and gap closer provide the team with a strong engage, especially if combined with their ultis as well as a shurelyias. There is also synergy between jayce's triple shot and braum's passive Yasuo. Double walls. Ulti synergizes with jayce, vi, and braum. Potential combo with braum W and yasuo's high mobility. Yasuo provides the team a ridiculous amount of damage. Vi is vi. Any tanky jungler with strong initations can be used, but vi has great disruption in her ulti. Lucian+Braum. Although all adcs should synergize with braum, this should have one of the best potentials. Lucian passive with braum passive should serve as a very easy way to stun the laners.Lucian's heavy burst will allow them to win trades effectively. Braum's slows support lucian's ulti during both the laning phase and teamfights. Also, lucian can simply hide behind braum and start firing into the team with impunity. There is strong potential with Lucian's dash combined with Braum's W (maybe both can hop over walls together). Teamfighting *The sheer amount of cc and aoe damage this team brings is insane *Simply put, one initiation followed by the other will decimate other teams *Requires only simple timing *Yasuo can insta kill squishies, and has the potential to provide high dps *Lucian can provide the dps as well as being protected by braum *Jayce offers strong followup and poke *Vi is vi *The double walls will mitigate a very large amount of damage *Tankiness will promote turret dives *5v5 baron fights can be initiated over the baron pit *Example teamfight: Vi ults priority target, followed with Braum ulti, then yasuo ulti, with lucian ult. Yasuo nearly kills or kills 2 squishies (support,adc, apc), lucian deals with front liners with peel from braum. while Vi is disrupting enemies, leading to a clean ace with 0 deaths. Category:Blog posts